Reminisce
by DreadGod
Summary: Two certain blonde vizards reminisce as they watch a strawberry teen and a raven shinigami. ShiYori IchiRukia Oneshot


A/N Bwahahahaha Your lord and Master DreadGod has decended all praise me (Crickets Chirp) Were the hell do you bastards keep comining from I'll Smite You!! Ahem anyway I was bored and a idea popped in my head. Do a fan fic about your favorite bleach couple and walla here we are. Shinji and Hiyori are by far my most favorite couple in Bleach their bickering is epic. Anyway Read and Reveiw I thrive on them.

_ Reminisce _

"Who are you calling Strawberry? Midget!" Ichigo screamed at his smaller companion earning him a glare from her deep blue eyes before she promptly kicked him.

"Who do you think I am calling Strawberry that is your name isn't it?" Rukia questioned as she glared at the orange haired teen as he held his shin in pain. She smirked at his comically pain waiting for him to get over the pain she had just inflicted upon him and battle back.

"Grrrr! We've been over this it doesn't mean Strawberry it means first Guardian Damnit! What the hell do I look like some fruit?" Ichigo seethed as his leg still hurt him a bit he wondered how such a tiny women could pack that much pain into her little limbs.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Rukia questioned as her smile grew larger knowing she had just won. She watched him scream inwardly before lowering his head in defeat and walking off in a random direction. She laughed loudly before skipping after him hoping to get another look at his defeated features

Unknown to both of them they had been followed for a while now as a small girl flashed step to the closest roof near them. She had platinum blonde hair pulled back into to small pig tails and wore a red jump suit with a Kanji on the right side of her chest. She carried a katana on her back and wore sandals on her feet. Her facial expression was in a frown with one fang protruding out of the left side of her mouth.

She watched in melancholy as the younger couple walked down the street conversing with each other while still managing to throw an insult in between every three sentences. She had been given the job on scouting out the orange haired teen and so far despite his shinigami powers he seemed to be an average moody ass teen. She silently cursed the man in the green and white hat for asking them to do this in the first place the way she saw it he should clean up after his own damn mess, but then again they still had a debt with him that no matter how hard any of them tried couldn't ever repay.

Thinking of him made her mind heavy in guilt if they had been stronger maybe none of this would have ever happened. If they had killed that conniving bastard that day instead of getting there asses handed to them none of this would have happened. If they had won they would still be living amongst the people they once called friends the people they once called family. But it didn't and here they were over the years their bonds had grown and the thoughts of those who now cursed their very existence seemed to have all but been forgotten.

She thought of the people she now called family sure they had known each other before but now they could all practically write a book on each one of them describing their mannerisms. The only one she could have done that to before had been the one she could have done this to before was the very person who had given her this task in the first place. So many emotions flowed into her head just by the thought of their de facto leader love, admiration, anger, sadness, and guilt. Some of these emotions had been there but others had formed that nightmarish night.

It was to have been a simple data collection yet that night her world changed in a way she could never imagine. She had shown up to a massacre most of the top seated members of the 9th division lay dead on the floor while one stood dead center of the carnage the monster she had once called friend Kensei . She had tried to fight it but she couldn't hurt Kensei she wouldn't hurt a friend so she chose to take the beating the monstrous captain was handing out because she could never kill a friend even if he meant to kill her.

She had accepted her loss and her death as she was being knocked around, sure she had regrets mainly about one person though. She would never be able to say the things her fists implied she only hoped he was as perceptive as everyone thought him to be. But then something shocking happened he had showed up knocking away the monstrous captain before he had made his strike. She didn't want to see him not here something about this night screamed of horrors soon to be discovered. She saw the rest of her soon to be family come to her rescue but he held her defending her from the casualties of the night. He was always there when she needed him whether she was venting out her hatred for her new captain or crying out her sorrow from the abandonment of the old he was always there.

"Shinji" she cried out as her body seemed to weaken in his hands if the fear of tonight hadn't been making her hairs stand on end she would have smiled.

"**You could never handle him your just a stupid little brat who is all bark and no bite. Let me out and Ill show him how pleasurable we can really be! Fufufufufu**." A some what demonic voice giggled out, she looked around for the owner of the voice but there was nothing. The giggle hadn't stopped instead it seemed to grow into a hauntingly insane laughter as she was pulled into darkness. She begged for Shinji to release her but it was no use she faded.

She had no idea were she went but it almost seemed like a movie as she watched her zanpakuto slide through Shinji her cries only the maddening screams that left her body or what was her body. The movie continued as she saw her family struck down one by one until only he was left. A traitor Tosen stood before Shinji as they spoke she couldn't hear them all she could hear was the maddening laugh. Then Aizen appeared and began to talk as well. Shinji he began to change she cried out for him then everything went dark.

The rest became history they were ripped from their lives by force and thrown out like garbage. Now having to keep a nagging voice that would be a constant reminder of the loss they suffered. But in darkness one shred of light cracks through and their shred of light was Shinji. He led them to where they were now despite the numerous time all of them just wanted to end it. It was Shinji who came up with a way for them to silence the bastards who took refuge inside them. From the darkness their bonds grew into something that kept them from screaming into the night about those they had lost and the life we once had.

She had grown closer to Shinji in the last hundred years even closer then they had already been. He was her strength while she was his. Yet she still couldn't stop herself from picturing the thin scar that crossed his chest and the guilt that came with it. She still couldn't stop herself from becoming angry at him for the carrying the burden of what happened that night upon himself. She never liked being second at anything and although he had told her that the only reason he was still alive today was her she sometime found that he would not be in his bed at night instead he would be training for the day he would finally be able to rip the heart out of the bastard who put them their. Vengeance seemed to have tangled itself around Shinji even if he would never admit it she knew the happiest day of his life would be the day he watched the life leave Aizen's.

She watched as the couple on the street bellow her bickered and couldn't help but smile reminiscing about the time when Shinji and her had been like that young, naïve and stupid she missed it.

"What you reminiscing about Hiyori?" An unmistakable voice spoke from behind her as she looked to Shinji who was peering down at the bickering couple.

"Nothing baldy now mind yer own damn business. Weren't you suppose to be talking to Kisuke." Hiyori spat as she looked to her counter part as he pretended to be hurt.

"Oww Hiyori and here I was going out of my way and about to ask if you wanted to get something to eat. And me and Kisuke aint got anything else to say to each other we know what needs to be done and that's it." Shinji spoke as his chesire cat grin over took his face.

"I'm not hungry." Hiyori mumbled as she turned her eyes back to the couple who had entered a store. Shinji knew not to get mad something was bothering her and getting mad wasn't going to solve anything unless he was wondering how to end up in the hospital. They stood in silence watching the strawberry teen and the raven shinigami talk like best friends and argue like heated enemies.

"Shinji." Hiyori spoke gently not taking her eyes off the couple.

"Hmmm." Shinji hummed like her not taking his eyes off the couple.

"They look like how we use to don't they?" Hiyori questioned sadly as she thought back to before that hellish night sure Hiyori was more violent then the purple eyed shinigami and yeah Shinji was more of a pervert and nuisance than the strawberry teen but they were just like them.

"Yeah they do don't they except I am a hell of a lot more handsome than that Strawberry jackass." Shinji said with a smile looking over to see the smile on his companions face.

"Hmm and I'm a hell of a lot stronger than that pathetic shinigami." Hiyori boasted with a finger to her chest. She heard a snicker from Shinji and immediately glared at him until he was quiet.

"Yeah that was a long time ago I miss those days." Shinji said as he looked down reminiscing himself as much as he loved his time in the Seireitei he hated remembering back because his foolishness took all of that away. He glanced at Hiyori and despite it not being there anymore he remembered the cut that went down her chest the cut he was unable to block. She had Hachi heal it and the scar had disappeared he remembered that he had refused healing preferring to leave his so he could never look at himself without remembering that night. After watching Hiyori fall he swore he would claim vengeance for her and for the rest of the people he now called family.

"Stop thinking about it baldy we have told you a thousand times how many more times until you get that we don't blame you for what happened." Hiyori grumbled despising the facts that no matter how hard they tried he would never forgive himself.

"Yeah maybe another thousand. Kisuke says that kid is the key to killing Aizen I feel sorry for him. He is to young to have to deal with a war that shouldn't exist to begin with. Yet again my mistake hurts an innocent bystander." Shinji muttered to himself eyeing the young couple in sadness. He should have guess what happened next as a sandal slammed into his face knocking him to the floor. Hiyori stood over him anger finally at its peak as she looked down at his depressed features.

"Ugh for the last fucking time it's not your fault. All the captains met Aizen but none of them saw a thing. I saw him and thought he was just a nerdy loser. The blame doesn't just fall on you it falls on everyone who had met him and thought nothing else. Aizen just now left the soul society, just now, that means for the last hundred years those shinigami that we once called friends thought nothing of it not for a second. The Shinigami let him become a captain allowing them more time to know him and they still saw nothing. Yes you were his captain but you at least expected something a hundred years and the soul society is shocked to the core by his deception. Its not your fault the man played us all the same way he played you so let some of us carry a little of the burden. Please Shinji let it go." Hiyori begged looking down at the ex captain turned de facto leader of their little group as he stared at her. His saddened face suddenly eased itself into a serene smile as he stared at the pouting girl who stood above him.

"Fine I'll drop it since were so close to our hundred year goal. I just wish they didn't have to get involved." Shinji said as he stood up, dusted himself up, and looked towards the young couple who had began walking down the street again.

"Why I hate them. Both of them. Shinigami. Human. I hate them all." Hiyori said with a dead serious tone as she looked toward the disappearing couple.

"I don't I envy them." Shinji said as he looked towards the girl who looked towards him with confusion written all over his face.

"Why? What is there to envy?" Hiyori questioned as she looked from Shinji to the young couple to Shinji again.

"Humans are mortal they live in ignorance and live every day without consequence merely filling there tray of problems until it over fills but hey what do they care by the time the trays full they will be nothing but dust. I want to be able to live happily again; I want us to be able to live happily again without ever looking over our shoulders for the shinigami who want us dead. I wish I could have that." Shinji smiled as he thought of a life without consequence he and Hiyori would be able to live again like they once had in the soul society.

"Shinigami for their sense of self righteousness. What ever they do they see it as the right thing. One minute they care about you the next your nothing but scum that needs exterminating. To live knowing what your doing and what you've done is right and always will. I think we both once thought that way but now that the shoes on the other foot I cant help but feel guilt for the things I've done. I wish I could go back to knowing that what I was doing was right that I never did wrong hmm life would be so much simpler." Shinji finished his answer thinking back to the time were he would have killed what he had become on sight. No questioning what side to take because which ever you took you knew you were always on the right side.

"Hmm maybe but envy and hatred aren't that far away from each other maybe I feel both. Hiyori said as she thought of what Shinji had said all he wanted was to go back to the time when everything had made sense and their lives weren't ran by their eternal grudge that never seemed to dissipate and probably never would. Sure they all knew that Aizen would die but what then do they just forgive the Shinigami who had so easily forgotten them or would the shinigami even change their mind on the decision they once made. They stood in silence as the couple they had been watching finally disappeared into the crowd.

"Shinji will we ever be able to go back to how thing use to be?" Hiyori questioned hoping that his answer would be different from the one she had come up with.

"No Hiyori things have changed and even though we have waited patiently in the dark for our chance. In the end we are nothing but hollows to them we will never be able to go back without still having to look over our shoulder at every turn. But maybe after all of this is over we will be able to live here in peace instead of in fear. Things may never be the same again after all of this for better or worse I swear to you Hiyori we will have our revenge and we will have our happiness." Shinji spoke solemnly as he pulled Hiyori towards him.

She barely reached his waist but the first moment she spoke he had been forced to look down at the almost delicate looking girl he had fell in love with. He soon found out that his first thoughts of her being delicate was horribly wrong and Hiyori seemed to spent every moment of their relationship since the first day they met proving it to him.

"I could care less about revenge but I'll hold you to the happiness baldy." She muttered into his shirt as she pulled herself up using Shinji as a climbing wall much to his displeasure.

"Hmm I owe every one that has come in contact with that bastard but if it comes between him and you I would leave it all behind". He said between painful groans as Hiyori had a habit of using a very sensitive spot of his as a foothold, he cursed her sadistic nature. She looked him in the face wanting to smack it.

"Don't lie to me you and I know how far you will go to see that bastard dead and I am alright with it as long as you don't try and lie to me about it." Hiyori said grinding her foot hard into her foothold and watched as Shinji turn blue.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Hiyori damnit that hurts like hell! I'm not lying I really would leave it all behind if you asked." Shinji cried out as she looked at him her brown eyes locking on to him looking for any and all tells that he possessed. Her eyes softened as she leaned in and kissed him gently inwardly she laughed thinking about what their family would say seeing them in such an intimate moment.

"I wouldn't ask because I know how much this means to you. Besides I want to kick that four eyed freak into next week for what he has done. So when your killing him make sure to cut his balls off for me." Hiyori said with an evil smile on her face as she imagined the neutered bastard actually he never showed interest in any girl he wondered if he was gay. Shinji inwardly cringed on how twisted the girl in her arms was.

"Yes Hiyori-san I'll do worse than that you should have heard Lisa's suggestion." Shinji said in a mock tone laughing at how the perverted women had given exact details on how to make Aizen literally fuck himself.

"Yeah I don't want to hear about it she can be sick as hell some times." Hiyori said with a smile as she thought of her some what big sister and her perverted thought process.

"I can't wait for this to all be over then we can live again." Shinji said looking into the platinum blondes brown eyes.

"Hmm living out in the open among all of these people ugh. But if it's with you I'll be happy." Hiyori smiled as she leaned her hear into his chest.

"I love you baldy." Hiyori mumbled into Shinji's shirt.

"Love ya too Hiyori." Shinji said before they both flash stepped away.

A/N So their ya go I think Ichigo and Rukia are a step below Shinji and Hiyori


End file.
